The availability of millimeter wave (mm-wave) frequency bands has contributed to the expanding of main stream applications of mm-wave wireless technologies. The 60 GHz band has been made available and various applications such as Wireless HD and WiFi standard 802.11ad. Also, the progress in developing mm-wave radio frequency integrated circuits (RFICs) is providing the path to mobile and personal computing applications. Packaging for mm-wave RFICs usually comprises the antennas used for communication between 2 mm-wave transceivers. Developing antennas which exhibit omni-directional radiation capability is a challenge especially when the antennas are placed within the packaging where size, cost and material are limiting factors. So far using antenna arrays where the antenna radiation pattern/beam is steered in different directions has been a way of extending the direction and angles of radiation of the antenna arrays. This method however, requires that the RFIC have phase shifting capabilities of the signal fed to each antenna array element in order to control the radiation pattern shape, which increases the size, complexity and cost of RFICs.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.